


Oops

by youarekillianmehugh



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarekillianmehugh/pseuds/youarekillianmehugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>•	you slipped on a patch of ice and i happened to be walking behind you and you fell into my arms wow you’re really attractive au<br/>(from tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

Joly was walking with his cane, wrapped up in his winter layers. He had brought it with him because he had seen the small, icy patches that lined the sidewalk.   
He rubbed his red nose as he walked along, the cold stinging a bit. His cane hit something hard and before he knew it, he was slipping and sliding across the icy sheen that had solidified on the walkway. He was stopped and caught by a stranger.  
“Woah! I got you!” they said, gripping his arms steadily.  
“You alright?” they asked as they helped him up. Joly looked up to see a tall, somewhat gangly man with glasses and sandy hair.   
“Yes, thank you” he said while he was getting up, “I should be thanking whom?”  
“Combeferre, Etienne Combeferre. And you?”  
“Joly, Christian Joly”  
“You must be very popular at Christmastime” the man smiled. It took Joly a second before he got it.  
“What?...Oh! ah, yeah.” He said, scratching the back of his head. Combeferre’s cheeks had started to become a tad more rosy. Well, the winds were picking up.  
“How bout I buy you a cuppa, for saving me. If you aren’t busy-“  
“’M not busy, and that’s very nice of you, but I can buy my own. I’ll go with you though” he smiled. Joly smiled back.  
“Now I see why you go by Joly”  
“Cause I’m so damn chipper, isn’t it?” Combeferre let a snort escape. Joly kept smiling. Combeferre kept smiling. Until Joly’s nose was numb and his lips were chapped. It could have been a mere few seconds, but it felt like days.  
“Ahem, ah, ready to go?” Joly asked, fixing his cane in one hand. Combeferre held out his arm.  
“Just to make sure you don’t slip again” Joly’s grin widened as he took the other man’s arm and the two headed off the the warm confines of a tea shop.


End file.
